1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bidets, and more particularly to a toilet mounted bidet, which is capable of simply adjusting the pressure of washing water used therefor, using purified water as the washing water, and being used for medical purposes, such as the administration of the enema.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional toilet mounted bidet is adapted to eject water using an ejection nozzle attached to the seat of the toilet such that a user can clean his anus without using toilet paper. The conventional bidet is comprised of a base plate attached to the seat of a toilet, an ejection nozzle situated under the base plate, and a washing water supply conduit provided on one side of the seat and connected to a water pipe to supply water to the ejection nozzle. A pair of brackets formed on one side of the base plate are attached to the seat by means of bolts.
In the meantime, in the conventional toilet mounted bidet, its ejection nozzle is fixedly attached to its base plate, so the ejection nozzle should take a fixed position while the bidet is mounted on a toilet. Accordingly, there arises a problem that a user cannot adjust the ejecting direction of washing water to correspond to the physique and habit of a user.
Water contaminated by contaminants in water or rust on a water pipe may be supplied to a bidet, so there is increased demand for using purified water in the bidet.
The bidet is desired to be used for medical purposes, such as the administration of the enema, as well as the washing of the anus.
In addition, in the conventional bidet, the pressure of washing water is adjusted by pushing a button. Accordingly, the pressure of washing water can be adjusted at discontinuous stages, such as a high pressure stage, an intermediate pressure stage and a lower pressure stage, so an appropriate water pressure cannot be provided to persons who are sensitive to water pressure. Furthermore, patients having the reduced dexterity of their fingers cannot push the button, so water pressure cannot be appropriately adjusted by them.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a toilet mounted bidet, which is capable of adjusting the position of its ejection nozzle according to the physique and individual habit of a user, and is hygienic to the user because of the supply of purified water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet mounted bidet, which is provided with water pressure adjusting means to allow the pressure of washing water to be simply and continuously adjusted to an appropriate pressure, and is capable of forming a plurality of bubbles in washing water by means of an ejection nozzle, thereby allowing the toilet mounted bidet to be used for medical purposes, such as the administration of the enema.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a toilet mounted bidet, comprising a mounting plate attached to a toilet bowl; an ejection nozzle comprised of a nozzle body and a nozzle cap screwed over the nozzle body, the nozzle body being provided through the center portion thereof with a center ejection hole and along the outer surface thereof with a plurality of circumferential ejection grooves to allow washing water ejected through the center ejection hole to be integrated with the circumferential ejection holes; an arm hingedly attached to the mounting plate and provided at its one end with the ejection nozzle; a water supply pipe for supplying washing water to the ejection nozzle; and water pressure adjusting means for optionally adjusting the pressure of washing water by adjusting the opening ratio of the water supply pipe.